


Crimefighter Extraordinaire

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony tackles someone who hasn't committed a crime - yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimefighter Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Crimefighter Extraordinaire  
> Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Tony tackles someone who hasn't committed a crime - yet.  
> Notes: Prompt was NCIS, Tony/Gibbs, Tony having visions of crimes being committed, and stops them before they happen, Gibbs suspicious.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tony decks the guys, cuffs him, waits for the local P.D to show up and waves off the thanks from the woman whose purse almost got stolen. He hands over the knife from the guy’s back pocket as evidence. Once they’ve given their statements he and Gibbs leave. “Why’d you tackle that guy?”

“Didn’t like the look of him, knew he was up to something.”

“That’s the third guy you haven’t liked the look of this week. How’d you even know he had a knife?”

Tony’s not sure what to say, that ever since he bumped his head while helping Gibbs with the boat he’s been getting pictures in his head. There’s no way of phrasing that which wouldn’t have Gibbs worried. Thankfully it’s not like tv where someone can suddenly feel the pain of the entire world. There’s been eight incidents in all and he’s glad Gibbs wasn’t there for them all. He can’t explain it when he doesn’t know how it works. It’s like a flash of a picture in his brain. What he’d seen this time was the woman getting stabbed for fighting back. The first time was a week ago and he doesn’t know if this is permanent or not.

Gibbs waves a hand in front of Tony’s face. “You awake?”

“Sure, just thinking.”

He kisses Gibbs, hoping to buy himself some time. Gibbs kisses back, puts his arms around Tony and pulls him close. When they break the kiss Gibbs smiles “I’ll let it go for now but this conversation isn’t over.”


End file.
